Constantly Hiding
by Beckah-lynn
Summary: What would happen if Edward never returned in Twilight? Bella would naturally end up with Jacob and have a happy life right? Wrong, Bella meets her "best friend" but just as get to know each other someone else comes. Will Bella's life ever be normal agai
1. Alone again

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Well I mean I own the book, but I didn't write it. I do own this extremely original plot. Trust me you have never read anything like it before, even if it sounds like you may have you haven't.**

**Constantly Hiding**

**Preface**

_I always believed there was something out there, but I never believed I would ever find it. Now I as was here in this dimly lit room I knew there was something, different out there. The scary thing though, was it was out there waiting for me._

**Chapter 1 Alone, Again**

Biology the only class that I sat alone in, not that I minded sitting alone it gave me time to think. I never used to sit alone I used to sit by – the godlike- Edward Cullen, but he left after my first day here. Then a few weeks later the rest of his family left. Everyone said Dr. Cullen was offered a better job somewhere in Italy, but I can't help thinking they left because of me. I never even talked to him, but I still remember the look of pure hate when I sat by him that day.

"So, Bella" Mike called interrupting my thoughts, "You are still coming with us to La Push right?" he asked me for what had to be the thousandth time that day.

"Yes Mike, for the last time I said I was coming, so I'll be there." I didn't mean for the words to come out so hateful, but I hated when people asked me things over and over.

"Oh…well ok then." He seemed a little hurt by my snappy remark, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize for being rude. "We are meeting at my dad's store around 10. See you then."

The bell rang and Mike headed over to his seat, and once again I was left alone to think. I tried my best to focus on what was being taught, but my mind would wonder off to the mysterious Cullen family. I don't know why, I had never cared before about them. The whole class images of something, something different would appear in my mind I didn't know what they were. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. I had gym next so I wouldn't be able to allow my mind to wander it I wanted to keep from killing anyone.

I tried to gather my things quickly and leave because I wasn't in the mood to walk with Mike. I just need some more time by myself t think about things. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to pay attention to anything he said, and after being rude earlier I didn't want to upset him anymore.

In my hurry to leave the room I tripped on a pencil someone had carelessly dropped on the floor.

"Wow, Bella, you ok? I heard mike yell from across the room. I was lying on the floor and I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"Ow," was all I managed to get out.

"Bella, do you need help. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" he was acting like I had been hit by a van, not tripped over a pencil.

"Mike, I am fine." I had to pretty much scream to get him to listen. Today didn't seem like a good day to stay at school. I decided I would probably just skip gym. "But, I think I am going to head on home kay. I'll see you tomorrow." I slowly stood up, and then waved goodbye. I was going to go home, and pray for sunny weather tomorrow it would be the only thing that could make the trip an ok trip.

**I know it's a little boring now, but it gets better.**

**It isn't you r normal Bella gets changed into a vampire, because she doesn't get changed. James and Victoria aren't even in this story. Trust me it's very original. Please review and tell me if I should continue or if it is a waste of time.**

**Becka**


	2. Passing through

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did well lets just say I wouldn't be here.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Passing through**

I opened my eyes, and for the first time forgot I was in Forks, the light in my room almost reminded me of home. The sky was a perfect blue, no clouds anywhere to be seen. Today may just be almost perfect. I opened up my window to feel how warm it was, and surprisingly it felt quite nice out. I could probably were a tank top today. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad.

I went down to make breakfast; I was in a much happier mood than I had been since I had moved to the dreadful Forks. I was actually humming, I don't know what I was humming, but I was defiantly humming.

"Hey, Bells" Charlie interrupted my humming.

"Oh hey dad I thought you were fishing today."

"Well I was, but I though since I would stay home." Was he saying home just for me? I forgot I hadn't mentioned anything about the trip to La Push to him.

"Dad, your not staying home are you?"

"Well, no." he was lying I could tell, but I wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Ok, because I forgot to tell you that I am going to the beach with some kids from school today." I looked at the clock, "And I have to leave now. See you later dad."

"Bye bells."

I walked outside, and I was still surprised how warm it was. I didn't think Forks ever made it out of the 50's much less get sunny. I drove with my windows down for the first time ever. Today may just be a bearable day. I was looking at all the cars going by as I drove, and I saw a car that I knew didn't belong in Forks, a shiny yellow Porsche. Probably just passing through, I guess.

**Short I know, and I am sorry, but I am trying to update all of my stories for you guys. I hope you like it and please review.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
